Outcast
by DannyPhan101
Summary: Danny Fentons secret alter ego is revealed in a fight gone wrong with Valerie. How will the town react? No phantom planet.
1. Day Gone Wrong

**Hey guys, this is my second fan fic about Danny, you can search up my other one "Misguided Ghost" Please review, and rate and all that, I really appreciate it**

**Danny: Get on with the story!**

**Me: Patience young grasshopper**

**Danny: Shoots ectoblast**

**Me: Runs O.o**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny was in his room, sound asleep. A blue whisp of his breath appeared from his mouth, jolting him awake. His black hair was dangling over his face, as his bright baby blue eyes flitted around the room, looking for the ghost.  
He leaped out of bed and looked outside of his bedroom window. The sun was beginning to rise, and the clock next to his bed told him that is was 6am. He looked around to make sure that no one could see him then he whispered his signature catchphrase "I'm going ghost!" Two silver rings appeared from his torso, one went up, and one went down, changing him from the wimpy scaredy-cat, Danny Fenton, into the feirce, and tough superhero known as Danny Phantom. In his transformation, his once pitch black hair changed to a silvery-white. His eyes turned from an icey blue, to a neon-glowing green.  
Turning himself intangable, he ran towards the window then jumped through it, flying away. He began his patrol on the city, flying around to make sure there was no danger from other ghosts. His flight took him to the towns park, where he slowed down to continue the search.  
The park was rather quiet, but then again it was 6 in the morning of a Wednesday. Just as the snowhaired halfa was about to leave the park an ectoblast caught him in the stomach.  
Danny doubled over and fell out of the sky, only to be caught by Red Hutress, his arch enemy. She looked down at him with a look of pure hatered. But she had caught him! She had caught the guy who had cost her father his job, and caused her life to go spiralling down the drain!  
She pressed a button on her red hoverboard, and a siren filled the town, the emergency siren. This noise startled Danny into conciousness, and he looked down at his body, realising he hadn't changed back into his human form. He struggled in Valerie's arms, and he managed to free himself.  
He fell straight down for a few metres, before he caught himself and began to fly. "What do you want Huntress?"  
The Red suited woman smiled to herself, "An audience for the final battle"  
Danny looked down below him and realised that people were starting to gather in the park, as the emergency siren continued to ring throughout the city. Looking down, he recognised some of these people, he could easily spot the man in the orange jumpsuit, and the woman in the blue jumpsuit that were his parents. He could see a girl his age with black hair, like his human form, purple eyes, and a purple and black outfit on, and a techno geek who was standing next to her. sam and Tucker, Danny's best friends. They were looking up at him, and he could see the looks of determination on their faces.  
His gaze returned back to Valerie, and she shot a few ectoblasts at him as she shouted to the spectators "People of Amity Park! I, Red Huntress, am about to catch and defeat the town's terror, Danny Phantom, for you to watch."  
Danny glared daggers at her. "Town terror? What are you on about, I'm the one stopping the ghosts from over-running this town"  
Valerie smirked and said "You're the one leading them here in the first place"  
"Because I would totally just go up to Skulker or Ember and ask them nicely if they would raid the town, so he could defeat them and make myself look better!" The halfa's temper snapped, and he instantly regretted the words the second he had finished the sentance.  
"Sounds like something you would do, Phantom!" With those last words she flew at Danny, shooting ecto blasts.  
He made an ectosheild that defended him from her shots, then fired a blast of ice at her, catching her on her visor, blocking our her vision.  
"Good try Phantom" She spat, and shot some more ectoblasts at the ghost boy. He flew higher to dodge them, but the determined woman shot another blast at him, catching him in the stomach, and propelling him back into the wall of a surrounding building.  
A cuss escaped his mouth, but Danny managed to regain himself and stay afloat. He felt his power weakening, and he knew he could not lose this fight, so he had to finish it quickly. The ghost shot an ectoblast at her, and dropped a few metres. Since the fight was close to the ground, the people below her had started screaming and started trying to run so to not have her land on them, but the ghost hunter caught herself roughly a metre above the ground, and more angry than ever, she flew straight at the ghost boy.  
She shot a blast at him, and it caught his hands, making them snap together. He tried to rip the binding off, and tried to phase through it, but to no avail.  
"I can fight without my hands" He said, loud enough for everyone to hear the determination in his words.  
The boy's oppenent was not expecting him to keep putting up a fight, so she was caught off guard. Phantom did a few rolls in the air, shooting ectoblasts at her from his feet.  
A reflective barrier appeared from her board, the blasts rebounded off the sheild, and back at Danny, hitting him and knocking him out of the sky.  
The teenage halfa fell from the air, falling all the way to the ground, where he landed on his back. The wind was sucked out of him, and he tried to regain himself. Valerie shot another blast at him, this time catching his legs and binding them together. Refusing to give up, Danny shot ice out of his eyes, making them turn back to his natural colour, and making Valerie dodge the shots.  
Danny hovered and tried to regain himself, but his binds made it difficult, and he couldn't get back up. He was losing the fight, but he wouldn't give up that easy.  
He continued to shoot ectoblasts, and ice blasts at her from his eyes and managed to hit her several times. The huntress hovered where she was, while she tried to sheild herself from the rest of the shots.  
Seething in anger, she shot a few of her own lazers at the ghost boy, who tried to turn intangable but failed. "Im doomed" He thought siletly, as he braced himself.  
He looked around the pushing and shoving croud who were trying to get away from where he lay on the ground. Where was Tucker and Sam? He continued to desperately search for them in the crowd, but if they were still here, which he knew they were, they didn't have any weapons on them, or couldn't get aim on Valerie. He continued to look around the crowd until he saw his parents. His Dad was cheering like a maniac, cheering for his enemy, who was threatening to kill him. His mother was silently watching the scene unfold infront of her eyes, probably wishing for Valerie to donate his corpse to her for disection.  
If only they knew... Danny thought to himself. If they knew, they wouldn't let her do this, if they knew, then Valerie wouldn't even be hunting me! Then the idea hit him, it was febile, and risky, but it was either that or his death by disection. "Huntress, you don't have to do this!" He shouted up at her, his heart rapidly beating faster  
"Why should I listen to you, Ghost?" She hovered above him, with her gun pointed at his chest. "You threaten this town with your antics, you put all of us in danger!" She picked him up by the collar of his black and white hazmat suit, and she flew into the air while holding onto him.  
"Maybe I do, maybe I do put all those who I am close to in danger, but I am really only trying to save this town! Remember Pariah?" I said desperately, hoping I didn't have to use the wild card.  
"'Those who are close to you'? You're dead!" She prepared shoot him, one final time, one shot, and he would be either fully dead, or unconcious on a experiment table.  
He looked up into her eyes, his ectoplasmic green ones, looking deeply into her greeny-blue ones. "Only half!"  
His voice rang out over the crowd, then the familiar silvery light appeared around his stomach, splitting into two, each going their own resepective directions. The people of Amity all gasped as the sight before them was unraveled.  
Phantom's acid green eyes, and spikey white hair, was replaced by Fenton's. The superhero suit was replaced with a white and red top, blue jeans, and red sneakers.  
The crowd let out another gasp as they recognised who he was.  
"I Daniel Fenton, am Danny Phantom"


	2. The Town Votes

**Heyo, two chapters in one day! Well it has only been one day for me. I will probably have another update up tomorrow since I have so much spare time, and I am really getting into this story. So yeah, please rate and review and all of that!**

* * *

Shocked gasps echoed around the large group of spectators that consisted of the entire town. Danny who was still in Valerie's grip looked around at them, he saw the looks of fear plastered on many of their faces. Some were shocked, some were understanding, but most of all they were downright mad.  
"How come you never told us!?" The voice of Jack Fenton spoke up above the rest.  
"You were threatening to 'Tear me apart molicule by molicule'" Danny replied, looking at his dad. "Im sorry."  
A look of realisation made it's way onto Jack's face, and he looked down at the ground in shame.  
"I don't care if you're part human, I don't care if you say that you are good!" Valerie said loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear her.  
Danny summoned up his strength, and willed the silver rings to appear and he transformed once more. The look he gave Valerie was a look of suprise, and Sadness. "I have saved your life, everyones lives, and why? Because I'm a hero! I fight for you, for all of you!"  
"Whatever" Valerie spat, as she released her grip on him. Summoning up the last of his strength Danny shouted "Block your ears!" To the audience, as he released a ghostly wail. The Hutress was blown into a wall of a building, and Danny's restraints shattered. He caught himself just before he fell to the ground. He floated there for several seconds, before he fell to his knees on the ground, completely wiped out from the fight.  
"You hurt her!" A voice rose above the rest, it was Damon. Valerie's father, and one of the few people who knew that she was the huntress. He raced over to where his daughter was barely standing... or floating. Her gaze was full of hatred.  
Danny, who was still on his knees, was trying to get up from that position. He managed to stand, but the rings appeared at his waist, turning him into his human form again. He clutched his hand to his head from the dizzyness. "I really did not want to do that"  
Tucker and Sam, who had gotten through the crowd of people stood by Dannys sides, supporting him incase he passed out. "You're such an idiot" He heard Sam whisper into his left ear. He felt a drop of water fall onto his shoulder, and he turned to look at her to see that she was crying.  
"It will be ok, Sam" He soothed her.  
"Good call man" Tucker said, sincerely. Danny knew that whatever happened now, his two best friends would be there for him.  
The mayor of the town, Vlad Plasmius strolled over to Danny. "I think that after this show of events that happened today, and the revelation of Danny, it is no longer safe for the people of this town for him to stay." His voice was calm, and smooth.  
"Yeah!" "Toss him out!" "Did you see what he did to her?" Voices came from the crowd, and to Dannys surprise, most of them wanted him gone. They didn't trust him.  
"Since there is no official vote ready, and I believe you should take a vote, go onto my right side if you want him to stay, or go to my left side if you want him to leave" Vlads voice spoke up, authority dripping from every word.  
The people of Amity park scuffled around through each other, trying to get onto whatever side they chose. Sam and tucker gave Danny a resuring hug, as they moved to the side that voted for him to stay. As the scuffling died down, everyone stopped moving and turned intently to watch Vlad and him.  
Gazing over the crowd of people, some of the sides people had chosen were quite surprising. Paulina had voted for him to stay, and so had a few others from the A-listers who were all fans of his alter-ego. He searched on Vlads left side for his parents, but to no avail. He checked on the side that voted against him, and he saw that they were both there, staring intently at him, looks of sympathy, and fear were on their faces.  
"They're scared of me!" Danny thought as he turned away from them, as if shunning them. "Why would they do that?"  
"Well now" Vlad's voice jolted Danny from his thoughts. "We have counted the votes, and the people of Amity Park have voted for Danny to leave."  
Danny's heart sunk like a rock. They wanted him gone, they were scared of him. Vlad was the one they should be scared of! "Effective tomorrow midday sharp, if Danny is spotted here, in either Fenton, or Phantom, you are allowed to drive him out. Upon leaving this 'Town meeting' if you would like to collect a flower known as 'blood blossom' from the baskets that my staff are handing out. I once was eating one of these (They are very tasty, but please don't eat them) when I was attacked by a ghost, I threw the only thing I had at it, and it started writhing on the ground in pain. These repel ghosts. Though maybe we should try them out now to make sure."  
Vlad signaled for one of the men carrying around the baskets. Realising too late what was about to happen, Danny tried to go ghost and fly, but his powers wouldn't work because of his Ghostly Wail. As the man carrying the flower came closer to Danny, the young teenager began to back away from him. The halfa knew what these flowers could do, he had seen Vlad use them on him once before.  
As Danny started to back away, the people in the crowd who voted to send him away surrounded him, trapping him. The still advancing man was coming closer until he was less than a metre away. Danny had to block his nose so that the flowers strong stench didn't hurt him.  
The man stood directly infront of Danny now, a look of amusement in his eyes. The man did a small under-arm throw of the plant, and it hit Danny on his shoulder. He screamed in pain, and some of the essence from the bright red plant surrounded Danny, making it apear like he was on fire.  
The young, innocent halfa began to writhe on the ground, his jaws gaping in a silent scream, his eyes watering.  
Sam and Tucker raced forward to help him, but both of their parents grabbed them, and pulled them back. "Noo! Danny!" Sam screamed, her voice reaching a higher pitch than Danny's Ghostly Wail!  
"Cujo!" Tucker shouted out for the small ghost dog, who he knew would come when called. He struggled to get his hand up to his mouth with his parents holding him, but he managed it for a second and a loud high pitched whistling sound emerged from his mouth.  
Thinking it was nothing, the parents of the children pulled Sam and Tucker away from their friend who lay in front of them being tortured. Danny was surprised no one had come to help him, or even try to eat the blossom to help him, it was the only way to stop the pain. He was becoming more resistant to the flower, but it still hurt a lot, he was just becoming used to it. He already had a high pain tollerence, higher than that of a human, so that helped him a bit in this situation.  
The people of the town were starting to disablish, heading back to their houses to prepare for the day ahead of them. Kids started to walk back to their houses, some tossing concerned looks over their shoulders, others were walking away, talking to other people about how funny it was. How was it funny how their hero, their fellow human, their fellow classmate was lying on the ground being tortured?  
Barking erupted from somewhere, but no one knew where. Cujo the ghost dog raced over to Danny's side, and tried to help the writhing boy, but recoiled at the plant. He howled for help, and thankfully another neighborhood dog heard his calls, and walked over to find out what was going on.  
The other, new, non-ghost dog sniffed at the strange flower, before deciding that it was edible, and eating it. Danny almost seemed to sigh with relief as he slipped out of conciousness and into a world of pitch black.

* * *

**Hehe a nice and long chapter! I think it might be longer than the first, but again I am a fan of cliffhangers, so bye guys!**


	3. Leaving

**Sup guys? This is another new chapter, on time as promised. I might have another one up later, since I am really enjoying writing this, but no promises. I need to update my other story, and I want to do some drawing today too. So for now, enjoy this chapter, thanks to the people who have fanned and favorited this, and thanks to Hellbreaker for being the first reviewer! **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Cujo sat beside Danny, as he waited for the Halfa to wake up. Cujo didn't understand why, but he understood that the town no longer wanted the boy there. The dog howled up at the sun, which was directly above, indicating that it was roughly midday of the same day that Danny's identity was revealed

The young boy groaned, and pushed himself up using his elbows. He looked up at his glowing green ghost dog, as Cujo licked his face. Danny chuckled "Cujo, down boy!"  
The sun was beating down as Danny opened blinked his eyes, his head was pounding from the events that had happened that morning, and the lush green park around him was quiet except for the chirping of birds.  
Danny pushed himself to his feet and what happened that morning hit him like a ton of bricks. His town didn't want him there anymore, and he had 24 hours to get out of town before they drove him out with Blood Blossoms.  
Cujo grew to his full size, which was about two metres tall, knowing that Danny couldn't get anywhere very fast, the dog hauled the boy onto his back, and raced back towards Danny's house, where Danny could pack up his stuff, so he could leave the town that hated him.  
Danny clung on to the giant dog's back, as the Cujo ran full speed. The two of them arrived at Danny's house, and the boy dismounted off the dog.  
Silently, he tiptoed up the stairs and into his room. Once there, Danny grabbed his school bag, and raced around the room grabbing the things he needed which consisted of: a fenton thermos, a wrist ray, an ecto-pistol, spare set of clothes, a few needles of ecto-dejecto, and his spare pocket money that he was meant to be saving up for an overseas trip.  
He thanked the fact that his parents were planning an overseas trip in a year, and that he had started saving up money for it. He also grabbed his phone, and the charger. He wouldn't need his laptop, because he could always go and use a library computer if he really needed to. It was 2:30pm when he had finished packing up his things, and Cujo was sitting on Danny's bed, waiting for the boy to finish grabbing everything he needed.  
The halfa turned himself intangable, and invisible and flew down to the kitchen. He turned himself tangable, but remained invisible, as he grabbed the full box of protein bars, and he put those into his bag. Making up his mind, the young halfa chose to return to his room and opened his laptop for the final time. He opened word, and left a note to Jazz and his parents on his desktop. He removed all of his computers info, and everything he had ever done on it, and left just the document with the note on it.  
Sighing, he left the laptop on charge so it wouldn't die, picked up his ghost dog compainion, and went ghost, flying out the window with the dog in his arms, and the bag on his back. He flew around the town for the final time, revisiting all his favorite spots, the Nasty Burger, Casper High, Sam and Tucker's houses. Everything was really quiet, except for some cars driving on the roads. When Danny was at Casper High he used his powers to go intangable and invisible again, and flew into the English class where he knew his friends would be.  
Sam and Tucker were sitting at their desks, passing a small note to each other. Danny looked over their shoulders and read what they were saying.  
**S**: Poor Danny, I want to leave with him.  
**T**: He wouldn't let us, he wouldn't want to put us through that, even if he does want us to go.  
**S**: Yeah, I just wish there was something we could do to make the town see sense! It was obvious that he was helping them, but he wouldn't listen!  
A voice jolted them from their note, Mr Lancer noticed they weren't paying attention to him anymore. "Well would you two like to tell us what you are doing?"  
"Nothing sir." Sam said in a calm tone, she always was a good liar.  
"Then what is that piece of paper you two are passing to each other?"  
Danny realised what was happening, and how much trouble they would be in if Mr. Lancer read out the note to the class, so he grabbed it, and it was turned invisible at his touch.  
"What piece of paper?" Tucker replied, a small smile on his face. He saw the note vanish, and so he knew I was there, supporting them. Danny heard Sam's barely audible whisper.  
"Thanks Danny, and sorry." Mr. Lancer turned away and stopped picking on the two 'innocent' students. Danny who was still invisible put the note back down and began to write a message to them.  
**D**: I would like you guys to come with me, if you both want to that is. I don't know where i would be without you both.  
Tucker smiled down at the note and took it away from the invisible boy.  
**T**: I'm coming dude, I wouldn't leave you  
**S**: And I am going too.  
Danny read the paper and began to write a reply.  
**D**: Thanks guys. I will come and get you tonight at-  
"Mobey Dick, is that Danny?" Mr. Lancer saw the pen moving on it's own, and the ink on the paper, though he didn't read the message. Danny turned the note invisible and intangable again as he jumped back and hovered.  
Mr. Lancer took his blood blossom from his pocket and threw it at Danny. Danny was intangable, so he thought that would help him, but it didn't. The blood blossom hit him on his emblem, and he screamed in pain.  
"Dude, h-hasn't even b-been a d-day. Im s-still allowed here!" Sam reached down as Danny finished speaking, his body now fully visible to those around him. The goth girl picked up the blossom and stuck it in her mouth, eating it to stop the pain for Danny.  
This time, since he hadn't had to put up for it as long, Danny remained in his ghost form, and he didn't go unconcious. His body was still slightly smoking red from the juice of the blood blossom, but it didn't hurt anymore. The boy turned to Sam and mouthed the word "Midnight" He finished the sentance he was writing to them on the note, and he gave it to the ghost dog, who gobbled it down. As the flower had been coming at Danny, he released the ghost dog who had turned visible again, but was left unharmed.  
Danny's eyes were glowing a bright neon green, more bright than his normal green, and his ghost aura was glowing more strongly in his rage. "No one said we couldn't attack you early, Mr. Fenton."  
The ghost boy growled at Mr. Lancers tone.  
"Well no one said you could drive me off now either!" Danny spat, not caring that he was talking back to the teacher, because Mr. Lancer was no longer his teacher, just an annoying adult.  
Danny turned to his two friends, both of which were staring back with looks of determination. "We planned ahead, we can leave now. We both packed last night." Tucker said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"I forbid you from leaving with this outcast!" Mr. Lancer spat at them, when he realised what was happening.  
"Too late, you no longer have any authority over us." Sam grinned evily as Danny wrapped his arm around her waist, then he did the same thing to Tucker.  
"Good bye" Tucker said in the same evil tone that Sam had used, and if Danny had have been one of the people sitting around us, watching the scence unfold, he would have been pretty scared. Cujo jumped into Sam's free arm, and then the four of them became intangable.  
Tucker did a joke salute to Mr. Lancer, and the three of them flew out of the room, got Sam's and Tucker's bags, then got ready to fly away from there when-  
"Danny! Wait!" The voice came from the other end of the hall way they were in, and Danny's sister Jazz ran up to them, giving him a huge bear hug. "Good bye, little brother" She said to the halfa as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ruffled his messy black hair. She turned to Sam and Tucker, "Keep him safe." They both nodded, and she looked at the bundle of green fur in Sam's arm. "Be a good boy, Cujo" The ghost dog barked and licked her face, he had helped her save Danny once in the past, so they were both aquainted.  
She backed away, as the flood of kids emerged from their rooms to watch what all the ruckus was about, most of them gasped when they saw Danny standing there, with Sam and Tucker. "Peace out" Danny said in a sarcastic tone, as he snaked his left arm around sam, and his right around Tucker. He made sure they had everything then turned intanable and flew out of the school, and off into the day.


	4. Fugitives

The flight away from the school was quiet, neither of the three kids or the dog made a sound. Until Sam decided to start a convosation, "How come Cujo is coming with us?" She stared down at the glowing ghost pup that was now asleep in her arms. The ghost dog had the same sleeping patterns of that of a living dog, as Danny had found out.  
Danny looked over at his animal companion, then up at Sam. "Hes my pet now, he has been for a while. I couldn't leave him, he would start looking for me." Sam remembered the time when the dog was looking for its lost toy in Axion labs, which caused Valerie's dad to lose his job, and she remembered the bond the boy and his dog had begun to forge.  
Sam nodded at Danny, and looked foward to where they were flying. "Where are we going anyway?"  
Danny pondered that question, he wasn't too sure himself. The ground below them was starting to turn from the buildings and houses of the town, into the green grass fields that lay beyond the border. "I'm not too sure for myself, but I was thinking we should get as far away from here for now."  
The halfa's friends looked back in the direction they were flying, they must have been going around 100km per hour, so the ground below them was going past, but it wasn't going by too fast. "Still, can't you go any faster?"  
"Slow and steady wins the race" Danny said in a low voice, almost so low that the wind threatened to blow it away. The truth was, Danny was tired. He didn't want to overexhaust himself, but the fight that morning had drained him, then the blood blossoms had drained some of his powers.  
Tucker dropped the subject, and they flew in silence.  
Time passed, and the sun began to drop behind the horizon behind the fugitives. The four of them were flying high in the sky, but their speed had dropped a bit. Danny was tiring out, and the group would soon stop for the night. Below them was a small neighboring town that the name they were unsure of. They angled down towards the town. The town was roughly as big as Amity, but it seemed to be quieter.  
Danny landed on the ground of an ally way with a soft thud, his friends landed by his sides, and waited while he reverted back to his human form. The group walked out of the alley and onto the street. There was a small convenience store across the road from where they had emerged. Upon silent agreement, the trio walked over to the store, and went inside. Cujo turned invisible, and followed them, if they had of carried him they would have looked silly, because they were no longer in Amity, one of the few places on earth where it was ok to hold invisible ghosts.  
Danny grabbed three drink bottles of water, some bags of chips, and snack bars. They went up to the counter and paid for their items. As they emerged from the building, and stuffed their share of the food into their bags Tucker looked up and raced to the store next door to the convience store.  
"Ugh guys... you may want to take a look at this" He said, he almost sounded scared. Danny raced over to his best friend's side, and looked at what the techno-geek was looking at. He was watching a set of tv screens that were displaying the news. On the news, there stood the man that Danny least wanted to see, Vlad Masters.  
"Three dangerous kids just left our town before, one of them being Daniel Phantom, the vicious and cruel half-human, half-ghost. He is powerful, and unpredicable. If you see him, notify the authorites to prevent any harm to those around you." Vlad said smoothly to the screen, being the mayor of Amity, he could easily get infomation broadcasted to the rest of the country.  
Danny silently cursed himself. Why did he have so be so silly as to reveal himself to the entire town? Now the country was hunting him down! All he did was save them, and this is how they repay him?  
His attention returned to the tv, and he saw a photo of him in both of his forms, then a photo of Sam, and then one of Tucker.  
Danny turned to look at Tucker, then at Sam. He saw the feeling that was in his heart reflected on the looks of their faces. They were horrified how Vlad would turn the entire country against them, as was he, but standing around would change nothing.  
"Well this day couldn't get any worse" Danny said, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.  
All the people who were walking on the side walk around him, turned to look at him, as if they were controled by some robot, or ghost. Many of them gave the fugitives horrified looks, others pulled out their phones and dialed 911.  
"Ok. Maybe it can"


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Hello again :), thanks to all the people who reviewed and favorited, and all that :), I really appreciate it. I keep forgetting to add the disclaimer, but it is unlikely that I am Butch in disguise and writting fan fictions about the tv show that should so obviously be brought back to life... did you guys hear the rumors? Butch, and David (Voice of Danny) have both hinted that it is going to be coming back, check out their twitter pages. **

**Anyway replies to the reviews time: **

**Hellbreaker: Thanks for being the first reviewer, and yeah I did think of that, but that would be too easy for them to get away :).**

**DannyPhantomluver2: Here is more!**

**Ghostfudge160: I fixed it in this one, I will try to go back and fix it on all the other chapters later. Sorry about that.**

**And now, on with the story!****  
**

* * *

While Tucker, and Sam stood and stared at the crowd of people, Danny leaped into action. He opened his bag and put the now visible Cujo inside, but with a hole so the dog could poke it's head out. He grabbed Sam and Tucker at their waists.

"Im going ghost!" He summoned the familiar silver rings, and transformed from Fenton into Phantom. A few of the specktators let out gasps as they watched him change. Not excactly something you see everyday.

The now transformed halfa jumped into the air, dragging the goth and the techno-geek alongside him. The trio once again flew into the sky, watching the scene below them, where the cops had just arrived. They all saw him and his friends flying away, so they began to shoot.

Bullets nicked Danny as he put up an ectoshield around them. The police on the ground were angry at this, but they continued to shoot at the trio. Danny rose higher into the sky with a little lighthearted laugh.

The sun continued to go down behind the teens as they flew east away from Amity Park and the other town. They were outcasts now, and it would take something huge for the world to accept them again. Something huge... the idea struck Danny, and almost nocked him out of the sky. He needed to save them, for them to accept him again! But he couldn't fake an attack, because that would be lying. So he would wait for something bad to happen.

The ground below turned into farm-land, and eventually a forest. "We should stay here, no one will find us" The halfa put a brave voice on as he promised the others that this would be safe.

Tucker nodded in agreement, so long as he could get reception, he would be happy. But Sam wasn't so sure. Yes, she was big into nature, and she liked to think they would be staying in a forest, but she wanted to be back in Amity. She wanted all of this to blow over, or be forgotten about. The town was too harsh on Danny. They wouldn't let him speak in his defense, they didn't believe that he did save them. Sam sighed in frustration, and began to lead them deeper into the forest.

They walked in silence, until the trees began to grow closer together, and were higher and taller. Sam nudged one of the trees that had huge low hanging branches. It looked sturdy enough to sleep in, and since she was top of her p.e class climbing the tree would be easy for her to do.

Tucker, who was not as good in p.e, had begun to become much fitter than he used to be, the ghost hunting had helped. He followed Sam up the same tree, not as quickly as Sam had done, but much quicker than the rest of their class at Amity would have been able to do.

Danny who was still in ghost form just floated up to where his friends were sitting on one of the higher branches. The branches there were close together, but thick enough so they were safe to sleep on. Tomorrow they would attempt to make a real shelter, but for now this would have to do. Sam grabbed some vines and tied herself onto one of the branches tightly, so she wouldn't fall out. She propped herself against the trunk so she was still tied in, but was in a sitting position. "I will take first watch, you guys get some sleep."

Danny followed suit by tying himself onto another sturdy branch beside Sam. "I will do the second watch."

Tucker looked over at him "No dude, all that flying must have wiped you out, I will keep watch for you. Just get some sleep." He tied himself onto his own branch. "Wake me up at midnight."

Sam nodded and looked at her watch. She pulled out her phone and set it so it would vibrate in her pocket at midnight, so she would know when to wake him up.

The halfa, who was exhausted from the flight, fell asleep almost instantly, his light snores could be heard from where Sam and Tucker were still awake.

"Hey Sam?" Tucker said in a low voice.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think we should do about this whole situation?" Tucker said, letting a bit of his own nervousness be heard in the words.

Sam looked at him, and laughed when she saw that his red buret was almost falling off his head, "I think we should try to build a treehouse here, it shouldn't be too hard with Danny helping. And it is pretty safe from Vlad here"

Tucker nodded and fell asleep. His soft snores blended into the ones coming from Danny. The halfa was beginning to toss and turn in his sleep, well as much as he could while being tied into a tree. Suddenly his snoring stopped.

"No..." He whispered in his sleep, obviously having nightmares. Sam watched him curiously, wondering what he was dreaming about.

"Not her. Take me" He was obviously talking to someone, but Sam wasn't sure who.

"Not her Vlad, you want me" More silence for a few seconds, and Sam wondered what Vlad was doing that made Danny sacrifice himself like that.

"Oh yeah? You just want more cats!" Danny said, obviously using witty banter against his opponent.

The halfa jumped up and was jolted from his sleep. He looked around him with a scared look in his eyes, and when he saw that he was safe he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You ok?" Sam asked, a look of concern was on her face as he looked at the ghost boy.

"Fine" He said with a unsure smile. He looked down at the ground so he didn't have to look the suspicious goth in the eyes.

"Ok, get back to sleep now Danny, you need your rest." She smiled at him as he obeyed her and went back to sleep.

* * *

Danny's PoV:

I stared up at Vlad, he had turned the whole of Amity Park against me, so I had recently flown back to fight him. He was destroying the town from the inside out. One second he would cause disasters as Plasmius, then try to calm the situation over as Masters. He was destroying my town! And I had risked my butt to fly back here, with all the people who hate me walking around. Thankfully no one had seen me on my way into town, I had turned myself invisible as I reached the border. Sam and Tucker were at my side as we flew, and Cujo was in the backpack, just like when we had left town in the first place.

Vlad Plasmius had been causing even more trouble for the town, he had set buildings and houses on fire, then turned up in his human form and tried to calm everyone. In reality, he was just turning the town against me even more, making them feel like they were protected by him, and that nothing would hurt them. Boy were they wrong.  
A day ago, I had recieved a call from Jazz. Jazz was one of the group who had voted for me to stay, and the rest of the group that had voted for me were trying to believe that I would come back and help them. But Vlad had made sure that all of those against me had weapons to stop me. He even made a blood blossom shooter, which he gave to some people. Jazz had told me so, she had told me that things were getting out of control. Ghosts were wreaking havoc on the town, and at the head of them there was Plasmius. He was controling them.

Jazz suspected that there would be a huge scale attack soon, since each attack was bigger than the last one, so she had called me and asked for help. Being the town that I felt it was my duty to protect, I jumped at the chance.  
So anyways, here I was, flying into the very town that had abandoned me, thrown me out like a used lolly wrapper, or a stale piece of fruit. They needed me.

When I had gotten into town, I saw things were worse than I had expected. There were ghosts all over the streets, holding people hostage, sometimes even shooting the people to make them obey. I saw a few of my old enemies, like Skullker, Ember, Box Ghost, Walker. So I presumed he had been working with them this entire time.  
I even saw a few of my friends, like the yeti from the Far Frozen.

The ghosts were pushing, and herding the citizens into the park where there was a stage set up, with a mic which was probably for Vlad to talk at.

The people were confused as to why they were made to go here, but the whole of the town was there. As the last person filed in, the ghosts stood at the edges of the park, making it obvious that no one was allowed to leave. I hovered silently above the stage, watching. I was prepared to reveal myself to save my town, if it came to that.  
Vlad appeared onstage, in his ghost form. He literally teleported there, so it scared a few people, but some were unfazed by it.

"People of Amity Park!" He said, beginning his jumble of lies that was called a 'speech'. "I have summoned you here to-"

"Where is the mayor!" A brave voice spoke up, I searched to see who it was and surprise, surprise, it was my dad. "He would be able to stop you!"

"I was getting to that, Jack." Vlad spoke calmly, and he smiled when he saw the expression of surprise that the ghost knew Jack's name. "Why would I save you from myself?"

The town gave Vlad all confused looks, and I realised that he was about to reveal himself to the town.

"Daniel Fenton is not the only halfa around here" He got an evil smile on his face as the black rings appeared and he transformed into the mayor. Gasps of shock filled the people watching, as they witessed the transformation.

"And there is one other halfa" He gestured to a space behind him where I saw my cousin, Dani in her ghost form behind me. "This is Danielle. She is a clone of Daniel's that I created."

I was shocked when she appeared from behind him "Not her, you want me. Not her Vlad, you want me" I whispered but I knew if I jumped in now and helped her I would be sentancing myself to my doom. Instead I landed on the ground behind her silently, and with Tucker and Sam still touching me, I sent them forward to untie the bounds around her wrists. Sam reached forward and used her nails to untie Dani, and no one noticed. Dani's hands were held behind her back, so if she held them there it would look like they were still tied together.

"Thanks" Dani whispered when she realised what had happened, and realised that it was me behind her. Me and her had a special bond, so we could tell when the other was near.

While we were untiying her, Vlad had continued his speech. "Now, if this little town doesn't give me 500 million dollars by tomorrow, I will send my ghost army on you and destroy this silly excuse for a town" The audience gasped at this. No one here was really rich enough to pay that. Even if they devided it between the families that lived here, each would have to pay 50 million, and most people didn't have that kind of money. I decided it was time to reveal myself.

"Why don't you just steal it Vlad! We all know thats how you got the rest of your money! What are you going to do with that kind of money? Buy more cats? I thought your cat count total was at like 100, and all of them are named Maddie!" I willed myself to become visible again as I said that, and everyone gasped when they saw me, but no one did anything about it, which was surprising. They were too busy processing what I had said.

"Vlad stole money?" "Why?" "Why are his cat's named after my wife!" The third voice was louder than the rest, and I saw that it was Jack.

I put Sam and Tucker on the ground where they secretly loaded their wrist rays, and a few other weapons so they were ready to fire at the ready.

"Haven't you noticed all the attempts he has made to kill you?" I said to my dad, and he let out a gasp of realisation.

"Shut up Daniel." A strong ectoblast shot me in the back and I fell out of the sky, only to be awoken from the nightmare...

* * *

**For all those people who couldn't tell at first, the second half of this chapter that was in Danny's PoV was the nightmare he had when Sam was watching him. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Life

**Hey guys, woo new update! I would have had it up yesterday but I was too busy watching tv while I was typing and I accidentally closed the wrong tab, so I gave up for the day. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and since it is getting pretty confusing for me to write this, I will incluide the date in every chapter from now on. Thanks to everyone who has reviwed ect. It makes me feel happy :). **

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Phantom Ice: I didn't think of that myself, but I have the basic idea of the story in my head so I know what shall happen :P, I'm not going to give spoilers though. **

**Inviso-Al: All shall be revealed in time :3 (I sound like Clockwork)**

* * *

Amity Park:

Friday

3rd Person

Things had calmed down during the few hours since Danny's departure, and most people embraced the silence and calmness with joy. The people of Amity had returned to their normal lives, and it was made known to the whole town that Danny had left as soon as it had happened. They were reminded to keep on the lookout for him, and they were warned to keep their blood blossoms on them at all times from now until further discussed.

Things weren't as normal in the Fenton's house though. As soon as the school day was over, Jazz Fenton had driven home and locked herself in her room. She wasn't sure why the people of the town would hate Danny so much, yes he was a ghost, but he was also human. What confused her even more was why her parents had betrayed their own son. They almost seemed to forget that he was their only son, the one who always risked himself, and nearly died many times just so he could insure their safety for a brief while.

It was roughly 8:00pm when Jazz finally unlocked her door, and walked downstairs to evesdrop on the talking adults. As she predicted, the subject of their convosation was Danny.

"Do you think we maybe did the wrong thing?" Jack Fenton, who was usually quite ditsy was now serious. Jazz wanted to scream out Yes at them, but she knew they would send her away to her room and make sure she stayed there.

"Maybe." Maddie replied, the look on her face was one of confusion. "But we can't change what we did, yes Danny is our son, but he is also public's most hated enemy!"

"What if they were wrong about that? Remember Pariah? Danny did save us then."

"Don't be absurd, Dear. Danny is a ghost! And we both know that all ghosts are evil!"

"Ok Mads. Pass the fudge?" Jazz sighed when she realised this was going no where, the two adults in jumpsuits changed the topic and went back to talking about ghost hunting gear while Jack ate his fudge.

The frustrated red-head walked back to her room, where she cried into her pillow, and fell asleep fully clothed. Her dreams were peacefull, as if Nocturn was watching, and saw how much she needed a decent sleep.

* * *

Danny's PoV

Monday

A few days had passed since the event of Amity Park, and life for us became slightly normal, it wasn't how it should have been, but it was how it was. We were surviving, just. No one had found our hiding spot, we believed that no one had begun to look for us since no one cared, well except for Jazz and maybe a select handful of people. I thought that Paulina would have made some movement back home, since she was such a huge fan of half of me, but maybe she was scared of being thrown out too.

Over the last few days, the three of us had done whatever we could to survive. We had built a reasonably sized tree house in the tree we had slept in on the first night we were here. It wasn't too big, so it didn't draw any attention, but it was big enough for us to live in. There were three makeshift beds of matresses and blankets on the floor, lined up so they didn't take up the entire tree house. We had a tiny bit of space where we had a box of spare food and water. It wasn't much, but it was the best we could do.

We occasionally spoke of the incident that had happened a few days ago, but not much. Mainly we worked together to build the fort, or talked about how to get food without stealing. We decided that we would stay here until things died down, which they should within this week, although as to where we would go, we weren't too sure. I figured that since we had the chance, we should see some sights. I never said this aloud to them, but I secretly feared that they might never take us back. I hoped they did, living in the forest was horible.

We had built the tree hut as best as we could, but it still had holes where the cold air got in. At least it was winter.

"Tucker's back" Sam's voice, which had a hard edge to it now from roughing it inturupted me from my thoughts. I had been gathering branches at the bottom of the tree that I could use to fill in the holes of our house.

"Thanks." I flew over to him as he trudged through the forest, I considered telling him that he should make a hover board for himself or something, but we didn't have the supplies or the money then.

"Hey" I said to Tucker as I reached him. He was carrying a plastic bag that must have been from the shops in town, probably food, nothing important.

"Sup." I picked him up and carried him to the tree house, we had built a ladder into the tree that started about halfway between the distance from the ground to the hut itself, so it made it harder for trespassers to get to it, unless they were good climbers.

"Anything new at town?"

"Cops have stopped looking for us, though people seem to be wary."

I grunted in reply, and sat on my bed.

"I can't believe they did that!" Sam said with anger, one of her fists clenched, then unclenched.

"They will turn around, we just need to keep in high spirits." I replied.

The goth sighed, her clothes had begun to rip, and her hair looked messy. "What's the plan?"

"I think we should go somewhere nice, for a getaway. We all need one clearly." Taking the role as leader, I spoke up.

"I heard Maine is nice at this time of year." Tucker said through a mouthful of food. He tossed me a snack bar and I took it gratefully.

"Yeah. Although the sun wont be the best, it would be a good get away." Sam said, and I was surprised when she approved this.

"Then we will go to Maine. I could easily sit on a beach doing nothing for a while. Tucker, you only want to go because there will be girls there!"

"There are girls here, but the ones there are hot." Tucker laughed as Sam slapped him, having taken offence to his comment.

"Maine it is!"

* * *

**I hope this chapter is long enough for you little phanlings :P, hopefully I will update tomorrow or the day after. Please review!**

**K bai! Have a good day :)**


	7. Plan

**Hey guys. I finally updated, sorry I have been really busy. There may be another update tomorrow or the day after, but I am not sure. **

**Is there an official android app for ? **

**Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviews and rates and stuff, keep doing it. Please. Excuse my bad geography skills in this, I am trying my best, but I have never been to America. Heck, I haven't ever even left NZ. **

* * *

Danny's PoV:

Wednesday

We flew towards Maine two days after making the decision to go there. We had spent the final day at the tree hut packing up our things and making sure we had enough food and stuff for the trip. Although, the actual trip itself was only like 725km so it didn't take too long for me to fly us there, only 5 hours. But by the end of it, I was really tired. I had never really flown that much distance in one day. Tucker and Sam didn't want to spend more than one day flying to Maine when it took only part of the day in one go. Of course, with Cujo on the trip with us, we had to make quite a few toilet breaks along the way. He didn't want us to leave him. He considered me his master. Sam was carrying him for the first half of the time, then Tucker was carrying him for the rest. We didn't talk much during the journey, we were flying too high, and too fast so we wouldn't have been able to hear each other.

It is times like these where I am thankful for having a good sense of direction, like an internal compass. Where ever I am, I can tell which direction I am facing ect. It's pretty helpful. So we had no need for a compass, but we did have a map of the states which we had been able to get from a shop before we began the journey.

With every passing day, I noticed that people weren't noticing us. Occasionally when we went into stores people would ask us if we were actors, but people were recognising us less and less. I was happy for that. The less media attention we had, the safer we were. I still thought that Vlad would do something to make life worse for us, but it was basically already at an all time low. We were Outcasts, and although doing whatever you wanted, eating what you want when you want, going to sleep when you feel like it, going where you want, doing what you want, it gets really boring after a while. I missed my old life, before the fight. But I knew it would be unlikely for anything to change at this time.

Since we hadn't left New York until late, the sun was starting to set ahead of where we were flying. It was disorientating, since it was setting infront of us. But I got used to it.

We landed somewhere towards the south of Maine, near the coast of America. It was really nice watching the sun set behind the horizon, and I was glad I got to see it with my two closest friends. I smiled at them as we watched the sun set, we just stood on one of the beaches watching the seemingly never ending ocean swallow the sun.

Chances were, we would be recognised if we tried to stay at a motel, so we ended up finding a forest like we had back in New York. We just strapped ourselves into the trees that were big enough, and tried to get as comfortable as we could. I handed around a portion of food to Tucker and Sam, then gave some to Cujo who barked happily. I put him into the bag which now had slightly more room, and he tried to get as comfortable as possible. We didn't have much food, but we each kept some in our own bags, actually, correction. We didn't have much of anything. We basically had the clothes on our backs, blankets, and food. Pretty soon, we would run out of supplies, but I hoped it would last long enough. If need be, I could get a job.

I just happened to check my phone, glad that I had a solar charging case on it. I unlocked it and read the popup that had come up on my phone. It was a text from Jazz. Sighing, I opened the message and began to read it.

_Jazz:_

_Danny! Vlad is starting to wreck havoc here. He is spooking the town in Plasmius, though he doesn't do it like every minute. He tends to only do it a few times per day. All the other ghosts that you have to deal with are coming to the town more and more. Mum and Dad are trying to defeat them all but... ya know. I will keep you posted. Jazz x_

I tapped the screen to open a message so I could reply to her. I knew deep down that I couldn't keep running away, and that one day I would have to go back. I kept having the same dream of us returning to Amity and saving Dani, then getting blasted by Vlad. Every night I have had it since then.

Shaking my head to stop thinking about the dream, I typed the message to reply to Jazz, while trying to keep the hint of fear, and the anger from escaping into my words too much.

_I can't go back and fix it can I! Well, I can try, but I would probably get pretty bet up! They made their choice. _

I tapped the send button and waited for the message to go. I locked my phone and looked over at Sam and Tucker, who were both now asleep. Tucker was snoring loudly, with his mouth half open, and Sam was breathing light and fast, almost as if she was having a quick paced dream. I smiled as I watched them sleep (I sound creepy), they were both so peaceful! While awake, their faces were hardened and determined from roughing it, but there was also a hint of sadness on both of their faces. Though they probably didn't think I realised it, they both missed Amity. Even Sam, who doesn't like her parents missed the place. Funny how when you are living the normal life, and you're being bullied every day, you just want to get away but when you manage to get away, you miss it.

I sighed as I continued to think about home. I missed it, I missed ghost fighting, I missed my parents almost killing me every day, and most of all, I missed Jazz. I even missed the people of Casper High!

The phone in my hand vibrated as me and Jazz continued to text back and foward.

_Jazz:_

_You can always come back. Even if it takes time for them to warm up to it, or even if they are clueless to it, you can. Just because the majority of town wanted you gone, doesn't mean that the rest of us don't. People still voted for you to stay. _

_Me:_

_Well like you said, most people don't want me there. It has only been what? 5 days. They won't change their mind that fast, if they change it at all. _

_Jazz: _

_True, it has only been 5 days, but they are 5 days closer to getting over this whole thing. This will blow over, trust me. But during these 5 days things have gone way down hill. Ghosts are attacking way more. They act like they own the place! The only other person besides you, or me who can fight for us is Valerie, who has changed heaps over the last few days. She doesn't fight ghosts anymore, her suit got taken by her dad I think. Good thing it did, if she still had it, it would be far worse. She seems so angry all the time. _

_And anyway, our parents make sure that I have no access to weapons. They say that it's too dangerous and stuff. _

_Me:_

_Ohhh does she sit in the corner heaps too? _

_I thought she would be hunting so she could "Help me get rid of the ghost inside" Pift, I thought Maddie and Jack would do the same too. They all probably thing I'm being overshadowed! _

_Jazz:_

_Well you aren't. And anyway why are you calling them by their names? They are mom and dad. _

_Me: _

_Would parents really send their only son away for risking his ass every single day, just so he can save them and protect them and every other ungrateful jerk in that town?!_

_Jazz: _

_You can't forget about them being ghost hunters, they probably lost sight of you being their son and only saw half of you, the half that they know nothing about. They always thought Phantom was a bad person, and basically nothing you could do back then would change that. _

_Me: _

_Well if they can't accept all of me, both halves, then I'm out. _

_Jazz:_

_That's your choice, but things will get better. I know it. _

_Me:_

_Uh huh. Well keep me posted on the politics of Amity Park, and I will just enjoy myself in Maine. _

_Jazz: _

_You're in Maine? Why did you go there?_

_Me: _

_Yeah we're in Maine. And to relax. _

_Jazz:_

_I better go to bed, school tomorrow. Good night, little brother. _

_Me: _

_Night. _

I turned my phone off so it didn't die, and I began to think about the convorsation I had just had with my sister. She had seemed to be scared of Amity Park, now that she knew that things were going down hill, and that I wasn't there to fend them off. Hey, I'm not saying Jazz is helpless, but she can't excactly get any weapons to defend herself. But that did give me an idea. One that I thought would help her a lot. I wouldn't 'go back' to amity park per say, because no one would see me. Of course it would take another 5 hours at the most to fly there, and another 5 hours to fly back. But that was only crusing speed. That hadn't wiped me out, and I could have kept flying after that.

The idea began to form in my head, and I realised what my top speed was. Over time, my max speed had reached something around 300km/h. So I could easily get to Amity Park in 3-4 hours. If I could do that on the way back, granted that nothing goes wrong, I wouldn't be gone too long, so my friends wouldn't suspect to much. If I told them that is. Would I tell them? Should I? I felt like I should tell them, but if they knew they probably wouldn't let me go. They would tell me things like 'You're crazy, you shouldn't do that with Vlad and everyone after you' and 'Do you have a death sentance?' No, I wouldn't tell them.

But just to be sure, I would leave a note for them, to make sure they knew where I was. It wouldn't take too long.

I checked my watch, it was only 9:05. I could easily do it now!

I grabbed a spare sheet of paper from inside my bag and wrote:

_Hey,_

_I have taken a quick trip back. Jazz needs my help, and only I can do it. I should be home by the morning. If not, text me, my phone will be on. Give me 24 hours to get back, I might have run into trouble or something, so I will lay low until it is safe. If I am not back by tomorrow night, catch a bus or something back to town. Cujo will be with me, and if anything really bad happens I will send him back to you. _

_Danny. _

I pinned the note to the tree right next to Sam's head so they would see it if they woke up. Feeling proud of myself, I untied myself from the tree and got my bag. Cujo was still inside the bag, and he woke up when I whispered to him. The green ghost pup stuck his head out and seemed to smile when he saw me. I told him the plan and he seemed to understand my message.

I made sure I had enough supplies, then went ghost and took off into the night.


	8. Action

**Hello, yay two replies in two days! I actually didn't plan for what happens in this chapter to happen, so hooray for improvisation! Enjoy :)**

**R2R:**

**Opin88: There could be a faint Danny/Sam, but that is only if you really squint haha. And thank you :), that means a lot.**

**jh831: That would be pretty funny if he did that haha**

**Wolfstalker213: That would be an awesome plot twist, but I already have most of the story plotted out sorry. You never know what could happen in the future *evil laugh*.**

* * *

I must say, I was pretty thankful for my hazmat suit on the flight back. It wasn't excactly warm, but then of course it was night so thats expected. I had made pretty good time too, with it being just past 3 hours to fly there from Maine. There was no air traffic, and I made no stops.

I hadn't bothered with invisibility, or intangability on the way there since I was flying rather high, and it would have been hard enough to see me during the day. When I got close to Amity, I turned invisible and angled myself towards home. Well, my old home. It was far from that now.

The neon sign outside of the building was a huge give away as to where it was in the night, so turning intangable, I flew into Jazz's room. She was sound asleep, and lightly snoring. I walked over to her and lightly shook her. My ginger sister opened one of her eyes drowsily, and looked up at me. She jumped up when she realised that I was actually there, and that it wasn't a dream. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you. I know you need weapons, and you can't get them so I am going to help you get them." I whispered back as she brought me into a tight embrace.

"Cool. Did you have any trouble getting back here?" She released me and looked me in the eyes.

"Nah. It seemed pretty quiet on the way into town. I will deal with any ghosts that I find though, trap them in a thermos and bury it so they won't come back." I grabbed her skinny arm and together we flew intangable into the basement. Personally I was surprised there were no ghost radars down there or something, but there was nothing and it was all quiet.

The swirling green ghost portal was wide open, which left me to believe that my parents didn't realise they had left our one open. I dropped Jazz by the weapons cupboard so she could get anything she needed, and walked silently over to it. I pressed the button that closes it, and stood assent as I waited for it to finish closing.

I thought there would be a sudden appearance from a ghost enemy, but there wasn't. The portal finished closing and I walked over to where Jazz was stuffing weapons into her pockets and bag that she had grabbed from upstairs. I myself grabbed a few ghost guns, and wrist rays for Sam and Tucker when I got back. I figured we would need them to keep them safe. Jazz finished gathering weapons of all asorted shapes and sizes and looked at me expectingly. I took her arm again and we flew back up to her room.

"Thanks little brother." She said with a hug as she hid the weapons in places around her room that her parents would never think to look, and I nodded. I glanced at my watch, 12:34. I should probably be getting back now, so that nothing happens while I'm gone. Hopefully they didn't wake up, that would leave me some explaining to do." I groaned at the last part.

"Be safe." She embraced me again, this time it was much much tighter. I began to gag as she continued, "I miss you. But you gotta do what you gotta do. Things should die down soon, don't worry." She smiled at me and waved as I flew through her window invisibly, and intangably.

Little did I know, there were two red glowing eyes following me as I left. And a deep, rumbling evil laugh filled the night.

* * *

_3rd Person:_

Back in Maine, the chocolate skinned boy, and purple eyed girl were in a deep, peaceful sleep. Both were none the wiser of the danger that surrounded them, so neither could save, or alert the other from the present evil.

A dark shadow rose over the two sleeping teenagers, and a pair of glowing red eyes appeared, lighting up the kid's faces. A person appeared midair and flew up close to the sleeping pair. He undid the rope around the girl's waist that tied her to the tree, and began to tie her hands and mouth. He passed the now tied up sleeping goth to one of his allies who was a metal suited ghost.

The leader of the teennapping repeated the process with the other sleeping figure and laughed aloud into the sky. His laugh deepened and became that of an evil laugh. The owner's blood red eyes glowed even brighter than before, and he flew away into the night.

* * *

**Gah I just clicked on some button and I thought I was going to close the work! Anyway yay it stayed open :). Some of you will be able to guess what happens next, but dont spoil it for others. **

**Please review and rate! :)**


	9. What more can he want?

**Hey guys sorry for leaving you with that cliffeh for so long, I hope to have another update of this up tonight, if not though there should be an update tomorrow. In warning, please don't hate on me because this weekend I will not be able to update very much, maybe one story idk because I have pub crawls (You go to pubs and play music and get money for fundraisers) and band practices. So I am probs going to be really tired. So sorry, but I will do my best. Since my laptop is annoying, I can't edit anything on word, and I can't save my notepad stuff but I will try to save an unfinished chapter to doc manager and see if that works :), so thats why my updates are kinda irregular. **

**Thanks for reviewing guys, although I don't reply to all of them, I do read every one that you guys send and it makes me really happy so thank you! Thank you so much to PrincessEspie, your comment made me feel super happy :).**

**That's enough out of me, now onto the story!**

* * *

_Danny's Pov:_

I really regret flying all the way from the tree hut to Maine, then to Amity, then to Maine all in one night. *facepalm* I never was too smart, oh well at least I feel slightly better knowing that Jazz can save that town. Honestly, I don't know why I let her help them. Most of them would have killed me if they had have seen me fly in there, though maybe soon they will come to their senses about it and let me be the town hero again and everything can be all sun shine and rainbows. Yeah right.

Again, on the way back to Maine I kept getting this weird feeling of dread, though as to why I was not sure. The sky was completely clear and quiet, and nothing happened, or so I thought. I also kept feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end like they do when someone was watching me.

Why would anyone be watching me this high up though? And this far away from Amity Park or Wisconsin, which are really the only two main places ghosts are found.

I wish I had of payed more attention to the feeling in my gut, but my bad judgement had the better of me so I ignored it. And now it is all my fault.

When I got to Maine and went to where Tucker and Sam were, the sun was rising, so I must have been flying pretty slowly on the way back. I hoped that they were still asleep other wise Sam would become a dragon like she did when she had Dora's necklace.

I hovered in front of the tree that we were staying at and found it empty. Well not completely empty, Tucker's and Sam's bags were still there.

The bag on my shoulders rustled and a tiny green head popped out. Cujo had fallen asleep on the ride, having the same sleeping patterns as a non-ghost dog.

I glanced over at him and he yipped happily as I petted his head, his tongue hanging so far out of his mouth I'm surprised it didn't reach the ground.

_Why did my friend's leave me?_ I asked myself as I searched through the remains of our things, looking for a sign or something that would tell me where they were.

Growing desperate, I realised that the note I had written the night before was gone. Where it should have been, their was a little piece of ripped paper being held to the tree by the pin.

They hadn't left me, I was sure of it. Why would they read the note but not wait? Why would they leave all their things? I knew they hadn't left on their own free will, something must have made them, though I had no idea what.

I kept looking for a sign of why they were no longer there when Cujo flew out of my bag and started sniffing at one of the smaller branches of the tree.

It was a clump of someone's hair, obviously being torn out by the branch unknown to the person. The person who took Sam and Tucker.

The hair itself was half black, and half greyish-white. I had a feeling I should recognise the strands but I couldn't put my finger on it.

That was, until Cujo started growling like crazy and threatened to turn into his huge form.

"Cujo, cool it!" I ordered as I patted his head. The dog continued to sniff the hair and growl, as if he was like trying to follow it's trail or something.

When Cujo refused to stop growling and baring his teeth at the hair I started to think about who it was. It had to be a ghost.

Vlad.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it short guys, it was a filler. But hey, maybe there might be another one up later tonight or tomorrow, review this and I will try super hard and make sure it is up tonight ;)**


	10. Party at Vlad's

**I am so sorry for not having this up sooner, I kept forgetting then I had writers block. But I won't talk much so here it is:**

* * *

The hairs on Danny's arms stood on end, his gaze fixed on the clump of hair in his hand.

"When I find you Vlad..." Danny threatened aloud, clenching his fists and digging his nails into his palms. "You're going to wish you were never even born!"

Using his inhuman speed, the boy grabbed up all their things and slung them over his shoulders, the ghost dog hid in his bag, munching on a bone. He was pretty much like a normal dog, except he was green and he was dead.

Danny took off into the sky, his ghost tail flailing out behind him from the speed he was going at. He flew in the direction of Wisconsin, where he presumed Vlad would be. His gut told him this.

Rage fueling him, the halfa managed to keep going, completely forgetting that he hadn't had a blink of sleep the previous night. The dawn sky signaled that he wouldn't be able to get sleep now anyway, besides, how could he sleep with his two best friends in danger?

* * *

At around midday, the halfa was hovering above the Wisconsin Ghost's house. The door was left wide open, Danny was sure he was here.

Turning himself invisible and intangable, he stuffed the bags into one of the surrounding trees, with Cujo still inside his own. "Stay here unless I call." The owner ordered.

Silent as possible, he ventured into the house where he heard cries coming from the open door to the secret lab. Floating just inches above the steps, Danny followed the noises.

"What are you doing!?"

"Experimenting." There was a laugh to the voice, as if the 'experimenting' highly amused him.

"Danny is going to be here soon you fruit-loop." Tucker. They were ok! Well they were alive, there was an edge of pain to Tucker's shaky voice.

Danny rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and could barely contain his gasp. There on the wall, Sam and Tucker were strapped to the wall by long chains, of the inside some kind of container. The walls were glassy but they looked strong. There was a third set of empty chains, that Danny presumed were there for him.

Looking at his friends, Danny realised one thing. Sam was completely passed out. Tucker kept tossing worried glances at her.

"What did you do to her?" Tucker asked, looking down at the form of Sam, who honestly looked so uncomfortable in the position she was in.

"None of your business!"

Tucker began screeching and writhing in pain as the container light up a weird green colour. Sam also began to squirm around in obvious pain was the limit for Danny.

"Leave them alone!" Danny shouted, and shot a blast from his hand at Vlad, hitting him square on his back.

Vlad turned around and shot another few blasts of his own. Danny dodged with ease, "You're losing your touch Plasmius!"

"I am not losing my touch!" Plasmius replied, greatly offended by Danny's comment.

While Vlad was having his temper tanterum like a toddler, Danny had raced over to the computer and was looking for the button to open the container so he could get his friends. "Ah ha!" He said with success as he pushed the button.

The container vanished into the air, leaving the evil ghost to look at Danny with a look of surprise. "What?"

"Pay more attention, fruit-loop."

Danny ran over to where his friends were being chained up. Both of his friends were lying on the ground completely unconscious. They were still writhing on the ground, well as much as they could with their chains.

Vlad jumped in front of Danny and shot some ectoblasts at him. Danny jumped into the ground, intangably to stay from where Vlad couldn't see him.

Plasmius' head thrashed around in circles as he looked for the invisible halfa. Ghosts can become invisible to other ghosts.

Danny's hands came out of the wall just barely. With his hand he manifested an ice key, which he put into the lock of one of Sam's cuffs. With a light click it came undone and her hand slumped down by her side. The girl grunted as Danny undid her other chain, and she relaxed a bit on the ground.

He went and did the same to the chocolate skinned boy, while leaving Vlad looking around still for him, not seeing anything.

The snow haired boy finished undoing the chains around Tucker's wrists as he too, slumped to the floor unconcious. With a quick glance, he saw one of his dad's stolen inventions on the counter top.

Flying over to it silently, he grabbed it and clicked it tight around Vlad's waist. With a click, the Specter Deflector turned on and began to electrocute the old ghost.

"You little jerk!" He said with a scream in pain.

"No, you're the jerk." Danny said with a smile at his work, he slung his two friends over his shoulders and flew away out of the bulding with them.


End file.
